Small, portable wireless communications devices, such as cellular telephone, PDAs and the like, face increasing challenges associated with the design of effective wireless communications antennas. Internal antennas are able to be embedded in cases that have an appealing form factor and are often used in wireless communications devices. Internal antennas, however, are generally limited in their radio frequency coverage and in their ability to provide efficient radiation in many radio frequency bands. These limitations present a design difficulty for wireless communications devices that are required to communicate in several radio frequency bands, particularly if a small form factor is desired. For example, a wireless communications device may be required to perform cellular communications in RF bands in the vicinity of 800 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz and 1900 MHz and to also support data communications in the 2400 MHz band, which is used for communications using Bluetooth® and the IEEE 802.11b/g standard. These devices may also be required to support data communications in the 5200 MHz band used for communications using the IEEE 802.11a standard. The requirement to perform radio communications in these six bands generally requires that multiple, small form factor internal antennas be used in such a wireless communications device. The use of multiple internal antennas adversely increases design complexity, costs, and size requirements.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.